The Same But Different
by Evil Fanfictionist
Summary: Allen just turned Mana into an akuma, feeling worse than he had ever felt before. A White haired man seems to have witnessed the events that took place, he couldn't help but feel connected to the small child with the same white hair and claw arm. So he goes to his aid hoping to bring him out of his sorrows.
1. Chapter 1

Allen Walker was a sweet boy, he did nothing wrong, but people always treated him different and it seemed like he was only meant to be alone in his life. Everyone thought he was some kind of monster or demon spawn and the only person who ever loved him was now dead, and to make matters worse he had turned him into some kind of a monster and made that said man hate and curse him. He didn't see the point on walking anymore like he promised the man before he died. He just cried as he laid curled into a ball next to the grave, not caring that he was covering his clothes in blood or dirt. The scene just kept repeating in the back of his mind, what he did to the most precious person in his whole life, Mana Walker. Allen didn't fully understand what happen but when Mana had cursed him he was able to see the soul, Mana's soul. It looked deformed and demonic as it looked to be crying from pain and agony. It made Allen sick to his stomach that he did that too Mana, the one person who saw him as a human being. He didn't deserve to have him as a father or even the name that was given to him by that said man.

Unaware to the crying and defeated boy at the top of the hill a white-haired figure stood at the bottom as he witnessed most of the whole scene that played out in front of him. He didn't know how to react and just stood there shocked. He had originally been going on a midnight stroll when he heard the sound of the child crying, he followed it but to his heart's dismay, he witnessed something horrifying. He wasn't sure how to react by that point. That child's arm looked kind of like his, the kid's hair turned auburn to pure white. His first thought was that he was getting replaced as a dragon, but shook the idea. It was too early for such things and this child wasn't one of his clan. He was brought out of his thoughts as he heard the child sniffle at the top of the hill. He was curled up into a ball, he slowly made his way up to the top of the hill hoping to be able to comfort the small child. Once he was at the top of the hill he opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it unsure what to say. He instead got on his knees and hugged the poor child.

The reaction he got wasn't what he expected, he felt the boy tense under his touch and push him away as he quickly stood up. He had distrust and fear in his eyes as he took a defensive stance. He tried to show he meant no harm as he held his hands up to prove he came in peace. The boy just stared at him his look not changing, but his tears still flowing. He watched the boy search over him with his eyes until he noticed the claw hand he had. He smiled softly finding something that might calm him. He slowly reached out his claw hand for him to take.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you. My name is Kija, you must have gone through a lot. I only want to help you." He told the boy gently and softly. Kija watched the boy stare at him for a while before he suddenly grabbed hold of his claw and ran into him. The boy hugged him tightly as he cried into him, Kija could only wrap his own arms around the boy as if to protect him. He didn't care that his blood was probably staining his white clothes as he only wanted to comfort him at the moment. He didn't know how long they stayed like that but he eventually picked him up in his arms as the boy continued to cry. He rocked him softly as he soon found the child cried himself to sleep. He sighed as he headed back down the hill and back to his friends. He kept his pace even and slow to not wake the child in his arms.

Once he reached their camp he went straight to Yun, he was the only one who knew what to do to help heal the boy after all. With his hands full he couldn't shake him awake, so he rocked him with his foot instead. "Yun, Yun, wake up. I need your help." He told him

The younger male woke up as he glared at Kija, "What? I need my beauty sleep you know." He said not too happy about being woken up.

"Yun, you got help him," Kija said concern now taking over him.

"What do-Oh my god!" He said as he quickly stood up noticing the blood on him and the blood stained kid in his arms. Yun quickly took the kid away from him and placed him on the ground as he pulled out his bag. He started with what concerned him most, the left side of his face. He cleaned the blood away as he cleaned the wound and wrapped up his eye. It looked bad and he knew it would definitely leave a scar. He then moved to the rest of his body cleaning the smaller cuts and scrapes he had. Once he was finished and all bandaged up he wrapped him up in a fresh new blanket to keep him warm. "Kija, I will watch him but you might want to change. He seems stable from what I can tell. The worst thing is the gash over his left eye, but it stopped bleeding.

Kija could only nod as he stared at the sleeping child. He didn't want to leave him as he felt connected to him in a way. He slowly walked away from him as he changed his blood stain clothes for new ones. He then returned as he picked up the child again who happily cuddled into him. Kija could only smile as he yawned himself, "Thank you, Yun. The poor kid, he looks so young but seemed to go through so much. I couldn't even hug him, he looked at me like he was afraid of what I do. It wasn't until he saw my arm that he calmed down enough to trust me." He explained to Yun.

"What did happen? He looked really beat up, some of his wounds are really old but that gash over his eye is horrid. Who would do something to a kid like that." He said softly as he looked down at him. "Not only that but he looks so skinny, the kids where I grew up were in better condition than he is," Yun finished as he couldn't seem to take his eyes off him. He wanted more than anything to protect him from the monster who did this.

Kija looked a bit uncomfortable with that question as he didn't even know how to explain it. "uh...How about I explain when everyone wakes up tomorrow. It's late out and I'm tired, you should head back to sleep too. Thanks again for your help, though." Kija told Yun as he cut their conversation short. He laid down holding the child close to him as he thought, he didn't know what he was going to tell the others, what he saw didn't make sense. Then again he had a gift handed down by a powerful dragon so maybe skeletons could come to life and attack people. Kija sighed as he closed his eyes, he'd have to figure it out tomorrow.

Yun, on the other hand, frowned as he wanted to know now, but he understand as it was easier to talk as a group and they could decide what to do with him then. He understood why the kid trusted him more after seeing Kija's arm. The boy himself had a deformed left arm so he probably thought they were somehow the same. Not to mention they both had pure white hair. Yun laid down as he soon fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jy24: Thank you, as for the rereading I try to fix it as much as I can but if you ever catch something let me know and I will happily fix it.**

 **AllenWalker: I know, but my favorite is going to be the interactions of Sinha and Allen, and Kija and Allen. As Allen and Kija look the same but Sinha and Allen grew up the same.**

 **Tenn-nii: Thank you I hope you enjoy my update.**

 **Pheonyx: Thank you, and I do plan to continue this story so I hope you enjoy my update.**

 **Iniziodellastella: Thank you, I have watched the anime of this and thought a little Allen would be so cute to have around them.**

 **LovePuppy25: You make a good point about Cross I guess only time will tell.**

 **Road22: Thank you!**

 **Happycafegirl: Thank you I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

The next morning Kija looked down to find the boy in his arms sleeping silently, he could see his eyes were crusted over meaning he had been crying in his sleep. He gently took his hand and rubbed his back as the boy continued to sleep. He didn't know his name, or how old he was. In fact, he didn't know anything about the boy except that his arm which was now red transform into a giant white claw-like his and his hair had turned white. He slowly sat up but as soon as he moved the boy's eyes shot open and he looked up at him with fear in his eyes he stared at him for a second before he calmed down and gently took hold of his right hand with his left. Kija couldn't help but smile at him.

"What are you doing with a kid White Snake?" Hak said as Kija glared at the tall man as the boy looked up and quickly moved behind Kija hiding.

"I told you it's dragon, I'm not related to any kind of snake!" He told him, "and I found this boy hurt last night, all on his own. I couldn't just leave him there so I took him here and Yun fixed him up." He explained as the boy peeked his head out behind Kija showing that his left eye was completely bandaged up as long as other parts of his body.

"Kija?" Yona said as she looked over at the boy hiding behind him. Everyone was up by this point as Yun was making breakfast for everyone as Sinha was watching from afar. Careful not to scare the boy.

"Yes, Princess?" Kija said kindly.

"Please explain how you got this child? We should get him back home his parents must be worried sick." Yona said looking at the boy and gave him a sweet smile.

"I don't think he has a home.." Kija said quietly as the boy didn't tell him this he just had a feeling about it.

"Alright, why don't you explain what happened then," Yun said as his eyes never left the pot in front of him.

"Well I couldn't sleep last night, so I went for a walk. When I heard a scream and ran after it only to find him. I froze, I know it sounds stupid but a skeleton was walking on its own. I watch as the boy's arm turned like my claw and dragged him across the floor killing the skeleton." He explained. His hair turned white and his arm went back to the red color as well by the time I got to him. He cried himself to sleep so I brought him here and Yun fixed him up."

It wasn't until he heard the sound of sniffling that he looked down and noticed the small boy crying again. His eye widened as he realized that the boy probably just relived the memories as he told the story. He picked him up and gently hugged him as the boy hugged him back and didn't let go. "You're safe now, don't worry." He told him as he gently picked him up and rocked him.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean too….please don't hurt me.." He begged them as he cried. Kija blinked in surprise when the boy said that. "I'm not a monster...I swear…" He continued begging them. No even Sinha eyes widen as he understood what he felt if he said that. Even Hak seemed thrown off guard when he said that.

"No one is going to hurt you little one I promise. We are the same remember our arms? I will protect you I promise." Kija told him. "So what's your name?" He asked him.

The boy didn't stay anything for a bit before he spoke softly, "I have no name…" He told them. "I don't deserve the name I was giving anymore…" He said even quietly.

"Why would you say something like that? Of course, you do." He told him.

"No, I don't! You saw what I did! I turn the only person who saw me as a human into a monster! He hates me now, and cursed me before he tried to kill me! I then had to kill him against my will! I was dragged by this stupid arm to cut him up!" Allen screamed at him tears going down his arm. "How can I still use the name he gave me when I betrayed him!?" He continued to cry before he hugged Kija again.

The five teens stood froze at that, the poor boy went through so much and like Kija thought he had no home now as well. He couldn't let them leave him behind. "You are human to us and anyone who tells you differently is wrong," Kija told him getting the boy to look up at him tears still in his eyes. "And that name that man gave you is still your name. If you think that you don't deserve then work until you do." He continued hoping to get his name now.

The boy slowly stopped crying as he kept staring at him when he had stopped he looked away before mumbling. "Allen…" Kija smiled.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Allen, would you like to travel around with us? We will keep you safe from harm." He said. Hak went to protest but Yona elbowed him and shook her head no. She didn't know why either after all they were on the run but she felt like she couldn't leave this boy alone either. Allen looked at Kija and nodded after a while making Kija smile. "Great welcome to the family." He told him as he spun him around happily.

"Kija don't spin him around like that!" Yun said as he looked worried before Kija could stop Allen was talking right out of his hands. Sinha was currently holding the boy his mask on top of his head. He didn't say anything but he just looked at the boy, Allen looking up at him. They look at each other's eyes as they both understood the look it gave off it was the same. Pain that neither thought no one would ever understand.

'I'm Sinha. Yona gave me my name." He told the boy who tilted his head before smiling softly at him.

"You….understand me, don't you?" Allen asked softly. Sinha only nodded but he then smiled softly back at the boy before he placed him down. The boy then stuck out his normal right arm for him to take and Sinha happily took his hand in his.

"I have a finally Allen is going to fit right in with us," Yun said happily as he finished the food.


End file.
